The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Sedum telephium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Picolette’.
The new Sedum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Sedum cultivars with uniform growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Sedum originated from a chance cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1998 of two unknown seedling selections of Sedum telephium. The new Sedum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated chance cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.